madkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy v.s. Spy jr.
Spy v.s. Spy jr. is a comic in Mad Kids Magazine based on the original Spy v.s. Spy in the Mad Magazine except this one is less violent, and instead of them getting killed, they play practical jokes on each other. MAD Kids #1: "Total Balloonacy"- Black Spy Jr fills a balloon with ink, inflates it with helium, then walks over to White Spy Jr, who is showing his "Top Secret" backpack to the class for show and tell. Black Spy Jr lets go of the balloon and it floats above White Spy Jr. Black Spy Jr then pulls a tiny red ball back in his slingshot and releases it. Before the ball could hit the balloon though, White Spy Jr unzips his backpack and an umbrella shoots up and covers him from the ink. After the ink covers the teacher (and Black Spy Jr,) the teacher carries him to the principal's office while White Spy Jr stands in the doorway making a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #2: "Paint Misbehavin'"- Inside the Paintball Arcade, Black Spy Jr and White Spy Jr walk up to each other with their paintball guns. Black Spy Jr fires his gun (which is loaded with black paint) at White Spy Jr, who in return, fires his gun (which is loaded with white paint) at Black Spy Jr. As they continue shooting, the paint covers them completely and their clothes change into their rival's color. Shocked by the result, the Spy Jrs switch clothes with each other and resume in battle, no victory. MAD Kids #3: "Pie Vs Pie"- Gray Spy Jr walks out of the bakery with a stack of cream pies. At her HQ clubhouse, she pours super glue into the pies, and then sells them at school, where Black Spy Jr and White Spy Jr pay a dollar to buy one (both wanting to throw the pies at each other.) They toss the pies across the table and both get hit, leaving the glue on their faces. Angered, Black Spy Jr and White Spy Jr charge toward one another and collide heads. At the hospital, a doctor and nurse struggle to pull the Spy Jrs apart. Gray Spy Jr stands in the doorway making a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #4: Reversin' Surfin'- White Spy Jr, holding a garden hose attached to a fire hydrent, waits for Black Spy Jr, who is riding his skateboard, around the corner. When Black Spy Jr sees White Spy Jr, he turns the hose on and water sprays out. Black Spy Jr pushes with his foot as fast as he can in the opposite direction, only to find it's a dead end. Amazingly, Black Spy Jr turns White Spy Jr's plan against him by hopping over the sidewalk and bouning off the brick wall, as does the water, which is now a giant wave with Black Spy Jr surfing atop (his skateboard posing as a surf board.) Perplexed, White Spy Jr gets dosed with water and shakes his fist at his opponent. Black Spy Jr, still atop the wave, makes a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #5: Snow Foolin' Around- In the middle of winter, Black Spy Jr piles a bunch of snowballs on one side of a lever, while White Spy Jr watches from behind a snow fort, built atop a hill. Black Spy Jr then jumps on the other side of the lever, catapulting all the snowballs in the air and hitting White Spy Jr in the face. As Black Spy Jr runs up the hill with more snowballs in hand, he discovers that his target was really a decoy made out of snow (the head in the shape of White Spy Jr covered with pink spraypaint and two pieces of coal for the eyes.) A whistle is heard from a higher hill and as Black Spy Jr looks up, White Spy Jr rolls an enormous snowball at his foe, knocking him senseless. MAD Kids #6: "Saved By The Smell"- In school, Black Spy Jr sees White Spy Jr painting a "kick me" sign, realizing that White Spy Jr will attempt to stick the sign on his back and kick him. At that moment, Black Spy Jr gets an idea and pours a bottle of "skunk juice" (which he got from the science lab,) into a big balloon, ties it up, places it in his backpack, and puts it on his back. As Black Spy Jr walks down the hallway, White Spy Jr, who is around the corner, tapes the "kick me" sign on Black Spy Jr's backpack. While Black Spy Jr opens his locker, White Spy Jr swings his foot and kicks Black Spy Jr's backpack, breaking the balloon and releasing the "skunk juice," which splatters all over him. After White Spy Jr sniffs himself and runs down the hall in pity, Black Spy Jr makes a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #7: The Flip Books- On one side of the flip book, Black Spy Jr walks by White Spy Jr's house. White Spy Jr notices his opponent, pulls out a slingshot and water balloon and launches it at Black Spy Jr from behind a wall. Suddenly, Black Spy Jr lifts up his hat, reveiling another slingshot on his head, which catches the water balloon and forces it back towards White Spy Jr. White Spy Jr gets struck by his own weapon and lands on the ground, Black Spy Jr walks back and makes a V-for-victory sign. On the reversed side, White Spy Jr stands outside Black Spy Jr's apartment building, playing with a yo-yo. Black Spy Jr notices his opponent and drops a water balloon from a window, falling towards White Spy Jr. Suddenly White Spy Jr lifts up his hat, reveiling a spring on his head which catches the balloon and forces it back up towards Black Spy Jr. Black Spy Jr gets struck by his own weapon while White Spy Jr makes a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #8: "Sinkin' Park"- In the park, Black Spy Jr floats his remote-controlled toy boat in the pond. White Spy Jr walks in with a mischivous smirk on his face, carrying his remote-controlled toy submarine. White Spy Jr sets his submarine in the pond next to Black Spy Jr's boat and presses a button on the remote, launching a torpedo. As the torpedo speeds across the water towards Black Spy Jr's boat, Black Spy Jr presses a button on his remote, allowing the boat to split into thirds, the middle rising up so the torpedo will slide under it. However, White Spy Jr presses another button and his torpedo divides in half, the top rising up and crashing into the boat, blowing it to pieces. Enraged, Black Spy Jr shakes his fist at his rival; White Spy Jr stands proudly making a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #9: "The Amazing Erase"- Black Spy Jr is patting the chalkboard erasers together outside his school; so much chalk dust emerges from the erasers that Black Spy Jr's clothes get covered with it and, to his surprise, he resembles White Spy Jr. Black Spy Jr walks back inside the classroom and gets an idea while White Spy Jr notices him and becomes shocked. Black Spy Jr then walks up in front of the teacher and gives her a raspberry and she in return tells him to sit on the stool in the corner of the room. After Black Spy Jr sits down, he brushes all the chalk dust off; the teacher, confused how he got there, then scolds at White Spy Jr and makes him sit on the stool (She thought that White Spy Jr was the one who gave her the raspberry, courtesy of Black Spy Jr being covered with chalk dust.) After White Spy Jr sits down and scowls, Black Spy Jr walks off and waves. MAD Kids #10: "Karate Kidding"- From outside the building, Black Spy Jr sees White Spy Jr in karate school, tossing one of the other children. Black Spy Jr then realizes that White Spy Jr will try to do the same to him, however, Black Spy Jr gets an idea and builds a lever out of a board and rock and sets a pie on one side. After White Spy Jr walks out, Black Spy Jr charges at him, only to be tossed into the air. At that moment, Black Spy Jr's plan goes into action and he lands on the other side of the lever throwing the pie into the air and knocking White Spy Jr over the head, Black Spy Jr makes a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #11: "Give Pieces A Chance"- Gray Spy Jr dumps a pile of puzzle pieces next to a tree, Black Spy Jr and White Spy Jr then walk towards the pile and try to assemble the puzzle. When they finish, it is revealed that the puzzle is actually a picture of a target, to which Black Spy Jr and White Spy Jr were about to shake hands, until both look up and see Gray Spy Jr holding a giant water balloon, which she drops on them; Gray Spy Jr makes a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #12: "The Soaks On You"- White Spy Jr sees Black Spy Jr filling his water gun from behind the fence and realizes that he will try to soak him, until White Spy Jr gets an idea. He runs to the junkyard and collects a bunch of pipes, attaches them at his HQ clubhouse, and walks outside with the pipes strapped to his back. Black Spy Jr appears from behind a fence and pulls the trigger of his water gun, causing the water to go into one end of White Spy Jr's pipes and out the other soaking Black Spy Jr. White Spy Jr then runs off making a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #13: "Making A Snow Brawl"- In the middle of winter, Black Spy Jr is building a snowman, until a snowball appears and hits him in the back of the head; he turns around and sees White Spy Jr smirking at him from behind the fence. White Spy Jr is building an igloo, until a snowball appears and hits him in the back of head; he turns around and sees Black Spy Jr smirking at him. The Spy Jrs then engage in a snowball fight, unknown to them both that Gray Spy Jr was really the one who chucked the snowballs at them, from between the two fences. Gray Spy Jr then makes a V-for-victory sign. MAD Kids #14: "The Gift Of Grab"- Inside White Spy Jr's HQ clubhouse, Black Spy Jr steals White Spy Jr's "Top Secret" box filled with parts to a machine, while White Spy Jr sleeps on the table. Back at his HQ clubhouse, Black Spy Jr assembles the machine, (when finished, the machine is a small cube with two gloves on top and a button in front.) Black Spy Jr presses the button only to have the machine work against him and be given a wedgie. White Spy Jr pokes his head in the window and makes a V-for-victory sign. See Also: *White Spy jr. *Black Spy jr.